Four Times He Told Her He Loved Her
by Casteline
Summary: And One Times She Told Him . The title should explain it all. Takes place mostly in the past, but also during 1x07 The Five, and probably sometime during season three. Teslen with mention of Helen/Druitt


_I wrote this months ago (probably closer to a year), but it somehow got lost in the pile of fic lying around and I've just found it again. Enjoy._

* * *

**Four Times He Told Her He Loved Her (And One Time She Told Him)**

The First Time He Told Her He Loved Her

"You're going to marry him," Nikola said, joining Helen on her walk though the dark, empty streets of Oxford. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Helen smiled at her friend. "Why wouldn't I?"

Nikola didn't respond, but continued to walk with her.

"Why him?" he finally said. "Why _Druitt_?"

"What ever do you mean?" she asked, not understanding his meaning. He and John were friends, why was Nikola suddenly so hostile.

"Why John? You are a brilliant woman. You could have any man you please."

"Some would say _too_ brilliant," Helen said. She had faced much opposition to her level of genius. In fact, the only men to accept that she was an independent, intelligent woman were John, Nikola, James and Nigel. And her father of course.

"No such thing," Nikola replied. "Nevertheless, you could have had anyone. Any of the four of us, at the very least. So why him? Why not James, or Nigel. Why not _me_?"

Helen stopped at stared at her friend, shock in her eyes. _That's_ what this was about?

"What makes you think you're so worthy?" she questioned. "And why do you care?"

"Because I love you," he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Helen's shock grew. While she had suspected, she never expected him to actually say it.

Nikola's eyes grew wide as he realized what he'd said. He looked away, unable to look at her now. "Why him?" he asked again quietly.

The answer was simple. "Because he was the one who asked," she replied, somewhat sadly, before walking away.

The Second Time He Told Her He Loved Her

There was a light tap at the door that woke Nikola from a state of half sleep. He had not expected to find Helen on the other side of the door, but let her in just the same.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing the pain in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It was him," Helen said, tears welling in her eyes. "It was him all along."

"Who? Helen?"

"John," she breathed, tears falling. "John is the Ripper."

"No," Nikola shook his head. "It's not…" he couldn't finish. It was entirely possible.

Helen was practically bawling now. Nikola reached out and wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry," he whispered, running his hands through her hair as he lowered them to the couch. "I am so sorry."

He stayed there, comforting her in her time of need, until it seemed that she had fallen fast asleep.

"Oh Helen," he whispered. "I love you. I'll never let him hurt you again."

Helen pretended she hadn't heard the words. She knew that he and John and Nigel would always be there for her. She couldn't bear to think about the thought that Nikola loved her. That was just too much for her to handle right now.

The Third Time He Told Her He Loved Her

"Well, if it isn't the great Helen Magnus," Nikola smiled as she approached him. "Here to kill me at last."

Helen rolled his eyes. "Don't be over dramatic," she said. "It's not as though I'm actually killing you. For all we know, you _can't_ die."

"Speak for yourself, Darling," he replied. "I think you've aged less than I have the last sixty years."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"On the contrary, flattery will get me _everywhere_."

Helen rolled her eyes again. "You should stay underground for a while," she said. "Just to be safe."

"I thought the world needed protection from me, not the other way around."

"Your only danger to the public is your curiosity," she replied. "But if the public discovers the truth about you, about any of us, we could all be in great danger."

"I understand, Helen," he assured her. A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Hmm, whatever will I do with myself, all alone… perhaps you could join me in my solitude." He stepped closer to her and placed an arm around her waist.

"Oh, Nikola," she shook her head with a laugh, but made no effort to push him away. "It's not as though we'll never see each other again. But it's safest if we all part ways, for now at least."

"Of course," he said, wandering into his kitchen. "Then, will you share a bottle of wine with me, before I die?"

Twenty minutes later, he blames the alcohol for the words that pass through his lips, but they both know alcohol has no affect on him.

The Fourth Time He Told Her He Loved Her

"I brought you here for two reasons: Because only you can help me finish what I'm working on and because I love you."

"Yes, you keep… what?" Helen stopped and turned to stare at him, utter shock in her eyes.

"I always have. More than that lunatic Druitt ever did."

Helen knew that, of course. He'd said it before, but somehow, now it was different.

"I mislead you and I deeply apologize for that, but I had to see you."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

No, he couldn't do this to her. Disappear for 60 years, and then come back like nothing had changed.

But everything had changed. Things were so different now. _They _were different.

One Time She Told Him (Sort Of)

"Why didn't you stay, Nikola," she asked over wine one evening. She knew what he was thinking, she always knew. He didn't like to sit still, didn't like to feel trapped.

"What reason do I have to stay?" he countered.

"Well, Henry enjoys your presence."

Nikola scoffed.

"And Will has just started to tolerate you existence. It seems a shame to put that to waste."

"Why don't you just admit the real reason you want me to stay?"

"I never said I _wanted_ you to stay. Just that I wouldn't mind if you did."

"Hmm. No. I think you want me to stay. Just admit it, darling. You love me."

Helen was thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps."


End file.
